


Routines

by Kalloway



Category: The Pale Gate - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some things don't change...





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Table 4 - Coolly

"Working on your tile track?" Kenneth asked coolly as he glanced up at his twin, who had taken to her usual agitated pacing. Honestly, Shan's shop was still open and he probably had customers. Yes, they had plans for later. Later. As in, did not need to confirm right then, even if Kuy seemed dead set on it. 

"Do you have something better for me to do?" Kuy replied, frowning. 

Kenneth shrugged and made a little gesture at his laptop screen. "This is pretty interesting." 

She was on his lap in two seconds, which amused him. 

"Yes, yes it is."


End file.
